Facing Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Two new campers join the LPS day camp but one of them bonds with the often anxious Sunil and a bond forms and help each other
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I saw Lights, Camera Mongoose and loved that Sunil got his own ep but love him and his magic taolents but it made me wanna write a story, since I've had an idea for a LPS story for a while.**

**Two new campers join the LPS daycamp and are platypi named Kacey amnd T.K but Kacey is shy along with being anxious a lot like a certain magical mongoose, but meeting him helps her but also him.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was an normal morning in Downtown City, as in a house a young girl was getting ready for school but looking for something, two somethings.

"Kacey, T.K, where're you guys, as I gotta go soon!" she said.

Two young platypi emerged from hiding under stuffed animals making her laugh.

"Hi Kari, we were hiding but what's the surprise you were talking about?" T.K asked as his sister nodded.

Kari could understand animals and didn't know there was somebody else who had the same gift.

Kari was tem years old and in fourth grade but very smart and good at art and drama but loved animals getting a pet carrier making both platypi excited knowing they were going somewhere.

"I'm going to school Mom!" she said as she left with Kacey and T.K walking to the Littlest Pet Shop as she heard the daycamp was really good there and she wanted her friends to have fun while she was at school.

Kacey was anxious but T.K was excited seeing other animals hearing Kari enrolling them in daycamp but Blythe was curious seeing the younger girl getting two platypi out of a carrier, making her curious.

"Kari I don't like it here!

Can I go to school with you please?" Kacey said nuzzling her.

"Sorry honey as taking you with me isn't such a good idea, as I could get in trouble but it's gonna be fun, like when you guys ask what school's like.

You might make some new friends, okay?

I'll pick you up after school okay?

Be good okay?" she said to them.

"Okay Kari but I'll watch out for Kace, but you should get going before you're late." T.K told her nuzzling her amd going to join the others.

Blythe saw her leave but saw the two platypi and the others in the room seeing Sunil by himself practising magic making Kacey curious, never seeing magic before.

_He's pretty good at it, because T.K's playing with the others and wonder if I can get braver?_

Sunil nearly jumped out of his fur but saw the platypus female being shy like him as he wondered who she was.

"I-I'm Kacey and my brother T.K is over there, but we only started here today but who're you and what was that cool stuff?" she said.

"I'm Sunil Nelva and what I was doing was magic since my owner is a magician." he told her making her smile shyly.

"I think it's cool but I see my bro is having fun." she said nearly jumping, seeing Minka and hiding which Sunil understood since he had a lot of anxiety.

"It's okay as Minka does get a little hyper but she and the others are harmless." he told her seeing her calm down a little hearing T.K call her as she and Sunil came out of hiding.

Russell wonderewd how the female platypus hadn't joined in with them as it was lunchtime.

"She's shy guys and very anxious, so it might take her some time." T.K told them.

* * *

Kari was happy that school was over for the day since she was wondering how Kacey and T.K's day had gone leaving school and going to Littlest Pet Shop but saw the big kid from earlier and saw Kacey hug her leg bending down to her level.

"Kari you're here!" she said but Blyrthe smiled seeing her with both platypi, seeing Sunil watch since his owner was at a party seeing Kacey hug him.

"I gotta go Sumil, but you wanna hang out tomorrow, since we'll be coming here everyday?" she said as the mongoose nodded hugging her.

"Kace come on, as Kari's Mom has to go to the store!" T.K said.

"Coming big bro!" she replied as she got into the pet carrier but T.K was happy that his sister had fun today plus she'd made an new friend.

"Let's go guys, and then you guys can have fun." Kari said leaving the store.

Bltyhe was curious about the girl since it looked like she could understand her pets.

"When will they come back?" Zoe asked.

"Tomorrow I guess and see that Sunil made a friend." she replied.

The mongoose smiled nodding as he wanted to show Kacey magic remembering how she liked it.

"Sunil time to go home!" he heard his owner Raj say as he smiled seeing his owner in his magician's outfit.


	2. Helping Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people like, since some people did follow it.**

**Kacey and T.K are back home but telling their owner about their day.**

* * *

Kari laughed letting Kacey and T.K out of their carrier in her room but was going to the store with her Mom but leaving food for them until they got back but they wanted to go with her making her laugh.

"Sorry guys but it's not good for two little cuties like you to be running around the store since a bad guy could take you and I would hate losing you." she said to them.

"Okay Kari we'll stay, but we can have fun when you come back, right?" T.K asked.

"Yes we can but I gotta get going." Kari replied seeing Kacey taking an nap in a bean bag chair.

T.K knew he and Kacey normally took naps around this time of day but were fighting sleep.

He hoped his sister was okay.

He knew she'd been shy thanks to the poacher that had kidnapped them as eggs but Kari's father had rescued them and given them to Kari before he left her and her mother.

He then yawned curling up beside her as his eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Sunil was watching his owner trying out new tricks but watching intntly as he loved magic since the day his owner had brought him home and shown him what family felt like along with having a good home, but liked it seeing his owner's six year old daughter come home from school, laughing as her Dad pulled a coin out of her ear making her laugh.

"Hi Sunil I bet you had fun at daycamp huh?" the girl said petting him gently as she liked him since they'd moved two years ago here and had picked him out at a pet shelter but the mongoose liked her and sometimes slept with her.

"I think he wants to watch me practise but you guys can play later, okay?" he told her seeing her having a snack.

She then went to her room for a while but Sunil wondered if Kacey and her brother were having fun knowing Kari was very kind but liked Kacey and wanted to help her, knowing how it felt to be anxious all the time.

He smirked getting a cookie from the plate by transporting it, as that trick was his favourite after a certain situation with an international movie star.

He still liked that guy's movies but he sighed.

He then ate but was watching his owner practise and getting ideas.

He knew not a lot of the others at LPS were into magic like him so he was happy that Kacey was knowing Russell and the others got annoyed when he tried showing them tricks.

He then was hoping that Kacey could be his apprentice.

He hoped she was okay.

* * *

"Kari, T.K won't share the controllew!" Kacey said as the young girl turned around while doing homework seeing T.K hogging the game and going over to the TV.

"Guys you know I have homework to do, but T.K it's better to share than play by yourself." she told them but the male platypus pouted as Kacey went over to the bookcase as she liked reading but just wanted T.K to play with her like when they'd first hatched since they used to rough house


	3. Coming Down With Something

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to those who reviewed as it means a lot.**

**It's Kacey and T.K's secomd day at LPS daycamp but Bltyhe is trying to bomf with Kari once she finds out that she understabds animals like her.**

* * *

Sunil was feeling lonely that night as he wanted to hang out with Kacey knowing she'd be there in the morning at daycamp hearing Madision not sleeping and trabsporting himself into her room, making the six year old giggle seeing him appear on her bed.

"Yay, let's do magic!" she said but Sunil shook his head but getting tired.

"You probably got tired after everything you did today like being with your friends and watching Daddy do magic huh?" she said as he nodded.

They then curled up in bed together but were out like lights as Raj peeked in smiling as he knew Sunil had wanted somebody to sleep with.

_They're so cute sleeping but I know my little one has trouble making friends but at least Sunil is there for her._

_It's a good thing she picked him out thinking he was a cat._

_I should let them sleep._

He left them as it was six in the morning and almost time for Madision to get up for school but saw Sunil awake nuzzling her.

He was knowing that when Madision went to school, he'd be going to LPS for daycamp but getting packed putting his magic stuff into his carrier.

He was excited about going and was going to get breakfast seeing Madision getting up as she was dressed but getting fruit loops, putting some in Sunil's bowl knowing he liked them too.

She giggled as he was eating, eating her own breakfast as her father came in.

"I see you guys are nearly ready to go huh?" he said.

"Daddy I don't want to go to school so can I stay home with you and Sunil?" she said making him laugh.

"You need school honey, and Sunil has daycamp." he told her.

Sunil was happy getting into his carrier.

* * *

Kari was worried as well as T.K since Kari wasn't feeling too well but wanting to go to daycamp but knew it was so she could hang our with Sunil making Kari sigh since she was taking them to daycamp.

"Okay but I'll tell Bltyhe to keep an eye on you, just in case." she said picking her up while T.K was in the carrier since she'd had breakfast but going to Littlest Pet Shop to drop them off hearing Kacey whimper but T.K was worried for his sister, remembering how he'd acted yesterday.

Bltyhe saw the girl enter and curious remembering what Russell had told her, seeing Kari place her hand on Kacey's teal head.

"Kacey's not doing too good, since she caught something." Kari told her.

She saw T.K tug on her shirt sleeve.

"Kari, does Kacey have to get a shot?" he said.

"We'll see buddy but go easy on your sis okay?" she said as Bltyhe smiled.

She knew that Kari could understand animals like her but would talk more once she came to pick Kacey and T.K up but saw her hug Kacey before leaving.

"T-T.K, I don't feel so good!" she whimpered as he put a paw on his sister's head as she was burning up.

"This isn't good, as she must have a bug or something but she needs to see a vet, when Kari comes back, okay?

I can't put her with the others, in case they get sick too but let's go okay?" she said picking him up but Kacey looked sad wanting to be with her brother, seeing Sunil look worried only seeing T.K.

"Kacey's sick and I'm worried as the last time this happened was before Kari got us." he said.

but feeling bad because he was mean to her sometimes which made him feel bad, remembering when they were littler.

* * *

_"Will they be okay?" a man asked a vet as two infant platypi were asleep but had hatched after being rescued from a poacher as the man thought them very cute, knowing his daughter Kari could use some animal friends._

_"They're fine Mark but the female one is sick but will get better since we gave her medicine, but she'll be fine in a week or two._

_You did a greay job saving them." the vet said._

_The infant male platypus saw his little sister in a ball not feeling too good, making him understand._

_"I don't feel so good!" she said to him._

_"I know but these humans are really nice and are helping us, so will help you get better but I'm here, okay?_

_Don't be scared, since I bet we'll get an nice home with kids who wanna play with us, and share cookies with us and we'll be best friends." he told her seeing her smile._

_He was then telling her a story since she liked that calming down and getting sleepy making him smile seeing a little girl enter and was curious about them, going over to them._

_"Hi I'm Kari._

_You guys wanna be friends?" she said._

_"Sure!" T.K said._

_"That's great, since I don't have a lot." she said._

_T.K was in awe seeing the kid understood him but was hoping she could take him and Kacey home._

_He would always look out for her, no matter what._

* * *

"T.K, you okay as you seem distracted but worrying about Kacey, huh?" Russell asked seeing the male platypus nod.

He then got onto his hind legs and was leaving the room unaware Sunil had followed him since he was worried about Kacey but didn't care if he was sick but Kacey smiled seeing her brother.

"You don't look too good sis, but Kari's coming soon so she'll take you to the vet.

I was really scared seeing you sick, since you always want to play but sorry about being mean to you." he said seeing her asleep but Sunil saw Kari enter looking worried as Bltyhe had called her after school let out seeing Kacey.

"Kacey was like this before, when I first got her and T.K but I know she'll be okay." she said as Bltyhe was going with her, but T.K was in the carrier but talking about animals on the way, as Kari was stunned that Bltyhe understood animals too.

"We'll talk more later okay?" Bltyhe said entering the vet's office.

T.K hoped Kacey would be okay hearing the vet say it was the bug she had last time, making him and Kari relieved, while the vet got a prescription.

"It's gonna be okay Kace, as Kari knows what to do." he assured his sister.

"He's right, as Kari cares about you guys." Bltyhe told the platypus male.

He knew it would be a few days at daycamp without his sister.


	4. Taking Care of Kacey

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to those who reviewed and T.K is worried about Kacey as he and Kari are taking care of her, but Sunil's worrying about her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

T.K was worried about Kacey since the female platypus was resting on a beanbag as Kari entered with a bowl of chicken noodle soup or worm soup for them since she and her Mom couldn't get platypus food so they fed the platypi noodles or pasta and meat calling them worms but she saw T.K sad.

"Here I brought you some worm soup, as it'll help you feel better but we're worried about you, even that girl that helped." she told her.

"Yeah as Bltyhe was awesome helping Kace since she was like this when we first met, when your Fad around." T.K said, seeing Kari sad at the mention of her father.

"Sorry about that Kari since we know you get sad about that." T.K said as she had Kacey on her lap.

"I guess Kace is gonna miss daycamp for a few days, meaning Sunil's gonna freak." Kari told the female platypus.

"I guess T.K will tell him for me." Kacey replied coughing as Kari rubbed her back after giving her medicine.

She was getting ready for bed as they were having fun as Kari was reading to them, seeing them get sleepy like when they were little and her Mom read to them.

"Goodnight guys as you guys are gonna have fun in the morning." she whispered falling asleep.

* * *

Sunil was worrying as only T.K was at daycamp and Kari wasn't with him which worried the male mongoose since he cared about her, seeing that she was sick but Pepper's joke about Kacey going to the Outback worried him, running out of the shop making Bltyhe concerned wondering what had happened, going after him.

"Pepper joked that Kace was gonna be taken back to the Outback where we came from, but I know where Sunil went." T.K told her directing her to Kari's house as she entered, hearing Sunil and Kacey talking in Kari's room.

"Sunil what do you think you were doing, running off like that?" Bltyhe asked him.

"I was worried about Kacey and had to come see her." he told her.

"She's gonna be fine dude but it's nice you care so much about my sister, since I need to spend more time with her." T.K told him making Sunil smile.

He was leaving but knew Kacey would get better soon and come back to daycamp.

Sunil hugged her before leaving, but Bltyhe would tell his owner to get Sunil a shot just in case.

He hoped that Kacey would get better as it was lunchtime as T.K and the other animals were eating, seeing Kari come in making T.K very happy especially after hearing she got out of school early seeing Sunil by himself.

"You wanna help out Kari, since you got out early?" Bltyhe asked as she nodded.

Kari had a soccer ball in her hands since both Kacey and T.K liked kicking it around in the park with her giving Bltyhe an idea.

"They have been cooped up in the shop most of the day, so we should go to the park." Bltyhe said seeing the pets get excited.

T.K was looking forward to playing soccer but hoped Kacey would feel better since they liked playing soccer together with Kari.

Penny was on a swing in the playground but Kari and T.K were playing soccer but Russell and Vinnie were joining in.

Bltyhe was under a tree with Zoe, since she didn't want her hair frizzed.

"Kari looks happy huh?" she said seeing Bltyhe agree, knowing that Kari's Dad had divorced her mother, since T.K had told her about it.


End file.
